memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kellogg
]] Ensign Kellogg was a security and tactical officer serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and later the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Service history 2367 Kellogg was having a drink with a fellow officer in Ten Forward after the ship had managed to break free from a cosmic string. ( ) She was doing duty on the bridge at the tactical console, when Commander William T. Riker told her a joke about a Count and a headsman. Data watched the two and was fascinated by Riker's easy-going manner and sense of humor. ( ) In 2367, she was assigned by Worf to compile a list of all of Simon Tarses' relatives, associates and old school friends. She was later present druing the trials of Simon Tarses and Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) She was riding a turbolift that was boarded by Doctor Timicin and Lwaxana Troi shortly after she left. ( ) Ensign Kellogg was part of one of the forensic teams that were assigned to search for any evidence in cargo bay 4 in the form of DNA samples or biochemical signatures for who transported weapons down to Krios. ( ) Kellogg was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. ( ) 2368 She accompanied Worf aboard the shuttlecraft Magellan in an attempt to recover Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the surface of El-Adrel IV. ( ) ]] Kellogg manned the security station when an away team beamed down to the third moon of Valo I to meet with the Bajoran freedom fighter Orta. ( ) Ensign Kellogg was filling in for Worf at the tactical console on the bridge when he was taken hostage by Ux-Mal criminals. ( ) Kellogg, Worf an another security officer came to Deanna Troi's quarters in order to arrest the Ullian Jev when he was traying to mentally rape the Counselor for the second time. ( ) She was one of two security officers sent to the cargo bay where Kamala was "stored" when her stasis was disrupted by the Ferengi Qol. ( ) 2369 She was one of the security officers who helped rescue several crewmembers of the USS Yosemite who were trapped in a transporter beam. ( ) Kellogg was one of the security officers checking on Ambassador Ves Alkar shortly before his death. ( ) Kellogg attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and though Data's poetry was less than inspirational, she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. ( ) 2370 In 2370, she was attending a banquet hosted in honor of visiting Iyaaran dignitaries. ( ) She was manning the security station when Data was having his first dreams early that year. ( ) Kellogg was manning the security station during Alpha shift around stardate 47566,7. ( ) /2063]] She was working at the tactical station when the Enterprise encountered a rogue comet passing through Sector 1156. It turned out later, that the comet was actually an ancient D'Arsay archive. ( ) She apprehended Walter Pierce in Deanna Troi's hallucinations caused by a telepathic echo. ( ) Kellogg was also on duty at her regular post when the crew was beginning to feel the influence of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge shortly after the Enterprise left orbit of Camor V. ( ) Kellogg was on duty at the tactical console on the bridge when the ship was developing an emergent property in late 2370. ( ) She was also on duty at the tactical console when the ship was investigating a temporal anomaly in the Devolin system. ( ) 2371 She was on duty on Bridge when the Klingons attacked the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in 2371. ( ) 2373 She was one of the officers who beamed down to Bozeman, Montana, Earth in period clothing in 2063 to investigate the whereabouts of Zefram Cochrane. She later helped to repair the Phoenix and apprehended Cochrane when he tried to run away from the launch site. ( ) :Ensign Kellogg was played by Cameron and appeared in many episodes, usually as a guard or at the tactical console, but never speaking a word. She was identified by name in TNG: "The Drumhead". Appearances :Please note that this list may be incomplete. * TNG: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Movies: ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel de:Kellogg